A painful love
by Demi-goddess
Summary: It feels like a dream… which I hope it isn’t, cos then I won’t wake up and realise that it isn’t… But if this is a dream, I hope it never ends Yaoi TyKai
1. Time

_**Tyson's POV**_

Love. It's kinda odd, isn't it? You don't call for it; it calls for you. You can't ignore it…love just…comes. It's such a strong emotion that it can blind you. Ok, not literally, but you get my drift… anyway… it can make you see things that aren't really there, like a hallucination… ah crud… this sounds so corny, and as you know, I don't do corny. Stupid: yes. Corny: Hell no.

But it's true; all of it. And you may be asking, 'How the hell do you know all this…spiritual crap?' well, it's because I experiencing it now. Right now. At this very moment in time. And let me tell you something: I hate to love it.

It feels odd. Like being burnt and frozen at the same time; stabbed and healed… crying and laughing… yeah, well you get the picture…

Sometimes at night, I silently cry myself to sleep because of _him_. Yep… him. Oooh! Mysterious (note the sarcasm, people). Yes. I am gay, now stop changing the subject!

But, yeah. I cry myself to sleep sometime cause of _him_. Everyday, I put on a happy mask to hide everything. All the pain. Because I know he'll never return the feelings…well, maybe he will… but I just don't know…

We're close. Very close. Bestest buddies.

Going back to what I said earlier about the stupid pixie called 'Love'. It's odd, yeah we know, but it can pick the oddest people. I mean, me and _him_… we were once rivals. Heck we still are, but not as much. I mean, he really used to hate me. And I mean _really_.

Heh, I guess you have a hunch on whom it could be… well if you guessed Kai…then you're unfortunately…

_100 percent right. _

Yup. Lucky me. Destiny decided to mock me. I get Mr Sourpuss… excuse me while I go plan a party…

Ever since I met him, I knew we'd be special. I didn't think I'd love him at that particular point in time…heck, I didn't even think I was gay for crying out loud! But, I kinda had this… aw hell, what to call it? Like, I knew we'd be friends, ya know? And then as the Bladebreakers made their way through the different tournaments all over the world, I kinda started _really_ respecting Kai. I mean, sure. He'd be a bastard and crap like that, but when he blades…man, it's like…it's a different Kai.

Not a bad one; but… a different one.

Then when he left… I felt like the world was going to end very soon. Not at that particular moment like in those sappy soap operas where the person has a mental breakdown, but just like my future could be… oh, shut up Tyson…

Anyway… then when he came back I was happy. And I was determined to let nothing get to him… to never let him leave, even if I had to drug him. Hehe, that would've been fun…

And all through the time when the Bladebreakers left, then got back together, it was odd and a blur. But one moment that sticks out is when Kai lost Dranzer and decided to quit blading because of Wyatt. You know, that had to be one of the moments when I was glad that Hilary was on the team, since she managed to coax him back into staying.

And one of the greatest and bestest memories I have of the old sourpuss was our match during the third world championships. We fought our hardest and when we zoned out together, I actually saw him smile…it was magical and I loved it. The way we just lay there, next to each other… I bet I'll never forget that moment…

And now here I am… the Bladebreakers are still together, helping the BBA back on its feet. Even Kai! Jeez, that's another memory I'll never forget.

I was walking along the river and I saw him…with a little boy. He (I mean the little boy, dimwits) must've been about five and here was Kai, teaching the kid how to blade properly.

I made sure I was out of sight, so I could watch Kai.

The kid's blade shot out of the dish and the kid fell over. I think he must've hurt his ankle, or something, cause then Kai was kneeling beside him and smiling reassuringly; yes, he was smiling again! Kai helped the kid back on his feet and probably told him to try again, cause then he adjusted the kid's stance and stuff, but I didn't stay around, I left. Grandpa can be _pretty_ scary when you're late. I would've loved to stay and watch Kai be a normal teen, but… destiny still wanted to mock me.

But Kai's not normal and he probably never will be. That's why I…love him…


	2. River

"Hey Tyson." Said a voice. "What are you doing out here alone? And at this time?"

I knew it was Ray, but I was just too sad to look up; the ground's too pretty. It's a wonder how many things you can make it look like if you stare at it long enough.

The swing next to me squeaks as Ray sits on it. I can feel his gaze on me, but I ignore it. I just want to be alone…I think…

"Tyson? You ok?"

"Yeah." I reply weakly. "Yeah, Ray. Sorry. I've just been thinking."

"About what, Tyson?"

If it wasn't Ray, the person would've said something corny like: 'Will miracles never cease?' but Ray would never do that. He knows when to be sarcastic and this certainly was one of the times in which he knew.

"Just… things." I reply lamely. "Nothing much. Just…"

"Yeah Tyson, 'things', I know." Ray chuckles. "What I mean is, what exactly?"

"Just us."

"Us?"

"Yeah. The Bladebreakers. How we began and crap like that." I manage to say, lifting my head and looking at the dusky horizon, which was a faint blue with mixes of pink and red from the recently set sun. "And wondering if Kai'll come back…"

Oh ya, didn't I mention? Kai went back to Russia for a while… hehe, in a way it's good, but bad…I… uh…wait, Ray's saying something!

"Oh. To be honest, I thought you were going sappy and corny on me, buddy." Ray replies, humour clear in his voice. "But Kai'll come back."

I chuckle quietly. "I think my thoughts did turn corny at one point, I'm not sure." Then a thought strikes me. "May I ask something, Ray? Why're you here?"

"Everyone was kinda worried. You've been gone all day. And also, dinner's ready."

I beam goofily.

"Thanks, Ray dude. I'll be back home in soon, kay?"

Ray lifted an eyebrow. "How long will soon be? I mean, if I was doing the cooking tonight, I wouldn't mind it. But since Hilary's cooking and _I'm_ the messenger, I don't want to be deaf so young."

I snickered and told him ten minutes. Ten because it would take me at least five to get back and I wanted just a few more minutes to myself. Ray gave me a smile before setting off. I watched him go, his petite frame disappearing into darkness.

Aw hell… now that was corny…but true.

I give a contented sigh and decide to follow. If I were earlier than anticipated, Hilary wouldn't scream at me… Yeah, right. And Kai's a fluffy social butterfly…

I stand and shove my hands in my pockets as I set off after Ray. Damn, the neko-jin was a fast walker; unless he ran, which I highly doubt…

I decide to take a shortcut by walking along the length of the river. It would be way quicker, although I didn't want it to be.

With one of the hands in my jeans pocket, I hold Dragoon, fingering the cool metal of the attack ring. I feel it warm up for a second and then die back down; I figure it was Dragoon.

"'Ere kid. Whatcha doin' ere?" Says a gruff voice.

I look up with a 'huh?' and see two menacing guys…and I mean, _menacing_. They both have scars that, like, stretched over their faces and they're wearing clothes that looked tatty and dirty.

"Uh, it's called walking home." I reply as if they were dumb; bad move for me…

"Don't you be disrepectin' me, runt." One of them snaps, advancing on me. He looked pretty heavy… not with muscles (that's the other one) but…flab…

"I-I didn't mean it, sorry." I apologize, trying to avoid a fight. The two don't move. "Erm, could you move, cause I really need to get home."

"No chance, kid." The muscle bound one snickers. "Now, we're not as fortunate as you are, kid, so hand over your cash. Oh, and your blade. That'll fetch quite a-"

"No way! Dragoon's mine!" I yell, turning round and running away.

A searing pain rips across my lower back. I fall on my side, the uninjured side, and clench my eyes shut at the intense pain. I clutch the hurting area and immediately my hand feels wet… What happened?

I can hear the two guys walking up to me and I only have one option to protect Dragoon…

In one swift movement, I grab the side of the bank and pull myself in the water…

I slowly sink to the bottom, not really paying attention to what's happening. I have no energy left… and I don't know why, but the water around me is red…like blood. They can't have shot me, cause I didn't hear a bang, but somehow they've injured me.

I begin to close my eyes, feeling dizzy and groggy from blood loss and air deprivation. But right before I close my eyes, a figure enters the water and it looks like…No! It can't be him…!

Kai!


	3. Bed

I sat bolt upright only to be met with the pain in my side again.

"Hey Tyson! Calm down buddy! It's ok!" Came a reassuring voice and two hands eased me back down on a soft mattress.

"Maxie?" I ask, unsure.

"Yeah Tyson, buddy, it's me." Max said and I feel him brush strands of my midnight blue hair away from my forehead.

"What happened?" I breathe, feeling hot and sweaty. Then I remember something and shoot back up. "Kai!"

"Tyson! For Pete's sake! Calm down!" Max cries, easing me back down. "What about Kai? Is he hurt? Was he at the bridge?"

My heart thumps against my chest; so…Kai…didn't rescue me? But I saw him! I saw him with my own eyes!

"But… wasn't he the one who saved me?"

Max shakes his head. "Tyson, Kai's in Russia. Like he has been for the past month."

I lay silent for a minute or two, thinking… I'm sure I saw him. I saw him reach out for me… he grabbed my arm before I blacked out… in the river…

"Tyson…You ok, pal?" Max asks.

I sniff. "Yeah. I thought he was the one who saved me… I saw him Maxie…" I trail off. "I saw him…" I repeat.

"Tyson buddy, you lost a load of blood and almost suffocated! You must've hallucinated."

I sigh. "Well, if Kai didn't save me, who did?"

"Ray." He says simply. "He heard the gunshot and-" He pauses at the expression on my face, which is probably pure horror. "Yes Tyson. Gun. Now don't you dare interrupt, cos I'm on a roll here. Right, yeah, Ray heard the bang and ran towards where he heard it and found you on the riverbank; which is odd, because you fell in and…" He shakes his head. "Doesn't matter. What matters is that you're safe." He gives me a look that a mother would give a naughty child. "Now, go to sleep. I know what you're like when you're cranky."

"Fine." I huff and close my eyes. "But I don't get cranky."

"Yes you do." There was a final tone in Max's voice, so I shut up and tried to let the darkness of sleep claim me…

* * *

I had lain awake for at least ten minutes, but hadn't opened my eyes; not once. I listened to the others, pottering around, checking on me and… did I say they were pottering around? Heh, I don't feel like getting up (Which I have to admit is normal for me, but I _really_ don't wanna get up now.), I just…don't. The thought of my own eyes betraying me and getting my hopes up that Kai rescued me… Damn them.

But Maxie was probably right; I probably did hallucinate. But how did I end up on the riverbank…? That must've been a hallucination as well… These hallucinations really get on your nerves after a while…

Someone enters the room and sits by my futon. I don't want to open my eyes to see who it is…I don't feel like talking to anyone yet…

"Tell me is he wakes up, Ray." Hilary's voice drifts to my ears from the door.

So Ray's sitting with me…that's nice of him… But he's a nice guy, ya know? Totally trusting…

"Tyson, I know you're awake."

He…damn neko-jins…

"G'way." I mumble, rolling over so my back is to him. I hear him give a sigh; he must be hurt. "Listen Ray. M'kay. Just tired. Thanks for rescuing me yesterday. 'Preciate it."

"But I'm still staying here. Doctor wants someone with you to check up on you and stuff."

"Kay…" I mutter. Then I sigh and roll onto my back, dumping the covers off the top half of my body as I go. I stare up the ceiling. "I'm just so confused, Ray."

"About what, Tyson?"

"Just…the fact that I fell in the river, but Max said you found me on the riverbank… were there two creepy guys around?"

Ray shook his head. "No. Just you on your own." He frowned. "Why? Were they the ones who attacked you?"

"Yeah. I think. Is Dragoon ok? They said they'd take him too." I start to worry.

"Dragoon's fine. Your brother's looking after him."

I give a sigh of relief. Hiro would look after it…

"Listen Ray. You might not believe me on this, but I saw Kai. He pulled me out of that river. I just know it…and I feel it." I sigh. "It just…fits. You found me on the riverbank, right?" Ray nods his head. "So Kai pulls me out, hears or sees you coming and runs."

"But why would Kai run?"

"I dunno." Something strikes me. "So you believe me?"

Ray looks unsure. He turns round as if to check if anyone was there.

"Tyson, don't tell anyone this but…when Hilary sent me to go get you, I…thought I saw him. I thought it was a trick of light, or my eyes and mind betraying me…but then when Max told us that you said Kai saved you…I pieced it together, like you have." He paused. "So unless there's a crazed fan running around dressed like Kai, then I…think he…is here."

I stared at Ray with a (I hope, anyway) blank expression.

"You care for him don't you?" I asked.

Ray shook his head. "Not in that way. Brotherly, yes. Crush, no." We both looked into each other's eyes for a while. "But you do."

I know I can't back out of this so I turn my head back to stare out the high window.

"Yeah…" I breathe.

I feel something on my forearm; Ray's hand. I turn my head back to stare into his golden eyes.

"He'll be back, Tyson. And I'm sure everything will be ok."

* * *

A/N- I apologise for the lateness. I've been stressed with school and personal things, as well as updating the MANY fanfics I've written. But that's mah fault, so I shan't bore u.

Please review!


	4. Swings

I give a small sigh as I step out into the cold night air, watching my breath crystallize right in front of my eyes and dissipate. I turn to look back at the dojo before walking away.

Oh, wait. No, I'm not leaving forever! Jeez, no, I'm just going for a walk…at night… this sounds loony, doesn't it? Well, the others don't think I'm well enough to be walking around, so I've done the only thing logical-

Go for a walk while they sleep.

Well, it's logical for me, anyway.

I just need to clear my thoughts. Ever since Ray told me that he thought he saw Kai, my mind has just been pestering me to find him. But that isn't why I'm here; I'm going to clear my thoughts, like I said…

Or am I?

Oh, now you've got me confused…

I walk along the totally deserted road, not really looking where I'm going, just staring at the ground. Again, it's amazing how many things you can make the tarmac look like when you stare at it for too long…

* * *

Ten minutes I've been out and no sign of anyone, so the guys must still be asleep and oblivious of me being out. Good.

And I must've been skipping stones for at least five… Boring, but time consuming. Also, it's repetitive, so I can zone out and carry on.

* * *

Realising that this was TOTALLY boring, I decide to leave…

* * *

Again, I'm sitting at on the swings… this seems to be the only place where I can actually concentrate.

But the thing is…

Part of me doesn't want to concentrate on this problem. The 'Kai' problem.

That part just wants to forget about him… to forget my feelings for him. But the other part of me isn't allowing that to happen. That part wants me to find him and tell him…

And this is what's causing my pain. I want to tell Kai, but… I'm…scared that he'll be disgusted with me. That he'll laugh in my face and leave me forever…

And I don't want that to happen. Even if I don't tell him, I'll be happy just to be around him…to touch him at least once a day and to watch him…

See, my mind's pretty fucked up at the moment. And I hate it.

The other thing I hate is the fact that Hiro still has Dragoon. I feel vulnerable without Dragoon, like anything could get to me… but it's for the best. If I get attacked again, Dragoon will be safe; even if I…

Let's not think about that.

"Long time, no see, eh Tyson?"

I look up and have to rub my eyes, for they must be deceiving me. I think I can see

"K-Kai?"


	5. Hug

"Long time, no see, eh Tyson?"

I look up and have to rub my eyes, for they must be deceiving me. I think I can see…

"K-Kai?"

He smirks. He looks like the same old Kai, even though his clothes are torn slightly, but…

"Why're you here?"

He raises an eyebrow, as I clamp two hands over my mouth. Stupid, stupid…

"Do I need an invitation to see you, Tyson?" He asks.

"N-No, just… I…didn't know you were…here." I manage to say, looking down.

"What're you doing out here, Tyson?" Kai asks. "At this time, alone and slightly injured?"

"I needed some air…" His last words strike me; I look up suddenly. "It was you! You… that day…when I fell in the river after I was shot… you saved me…"

Kai's expression is unreadable. I stand and walk so I stand right in front of him.

"Kai…"

He looks at me fully. "Yes." He says simply.

"But…why did you run?" I ask quietly.

He stares at me with that unreadable expression again (which I'm hating at the moment…) and shrugs.

"I didn't." He replies, looking away at the faraway sky.

"You…didn't?"

He sighs. "When Ray arrived, I told him to look after you, while I went after those bastards. And from what I've learnt, Ray told everyone that both you and he hadn't seen me."

Something swells in my chest and I have an inkling that it's pride, but…why?

"Did you catch them?"

Kai smirked, still staring at the faraway sky. "Didn't stand a chance…" he mutters.

I smile and embrace him in a FRIENDLY hug… god, I may love him, but I'm not going to try and jump him… that's his job. I feel him tense and I pray to God and any other god up there that I haven't done the wrong thing… but I feel his arms hesitantly snake round my middle. They just stay there, but after a while, I feel them tighten in their hold, as if protecting me… does he feel the same?

* * *

A/N- ya I no… **_THAT'S A REALLY SHORT CHAPTER_**… but I'm swamped with homework, coursework, projects, fics and personal stuff… if I get LOADS of reviews it may give me the strength to save some time to rite another chapter very soon (a longer one) 


	6. Grass

A/N- this chapter is inspired by an artist on DeviantArt, and her username is Glay. If ya wanna see the pic (called 'lazy days'), click on the link in mah profile to go to mah DeviantArt account and it's in mah favourites. I think it's on the last page…

Anyway, enjoy this chapter (I apologise if it's crappy, I have a bad case of Writers Block)

* * *

Sitting here on the old hill and watching the sunrise with Kai… never thought it'd happen…

Okay, okay. _I'm_ not sitting. He is; I'm lying slightly on the slope with my head in his lap. It feels like a dream… which I hope it isn't, cos then I won't wake up and realise that it isn't…

But if this is a dream, I hope it never ends… truly…

Cos lying here, I watch him chew a stem of grass and stare out at the rising sun absentmindedly…

"What are you smiling at Tyson?"

Oops. I guess I didn't realise it, but I've been smiling while I've been staring at Kai, which I didn't realise either.

"Eh heh, nothing, Kai. Just… happy you're back… that's all."

One corner of his mouth kicks up slightly into what seems like a 'Kai-smile', which in everyone else's terms is a smirk, but it's a 'Kai-smile' to me… it's his own way of smiling, ya know, though he'll never admit it. And for some weird and freaky reason, I'm glad, cos then he won't be the same as everyone else… he'd be Kai with his 'Kai-smile'…

God, I'm so glad he can't read my thoughts… or can he?

Change subject cue… NOW!

"Kai, does this mean you're back… for good?" I ask, closing my eyes. He doesn't answer straight away, so I guess he's either thinking about it or ignoring me. "Cos… you know, I don't mind if you stay or go but… I just wanna know, kay? Cos… I got… worried about you…"

"Why would you worry about me?" I feel slightly hurt, but as I open my eyes, I see he still has his 'Kai-smile' on his face. "I'm a big boy, Tyson. I can take care of myself."

"Yeah, yeah, Kai." I replied, relaxing once more. "But trouble does seem to be attracted to you, ya know."

"Hn."

Same old Kai… same old lovely Kai…

I realise suddenly… the others will be worried about me… Ray usually gets up at this time (according to Hiro) and he'll wake up everyone else to go find me… Hiro will act like the usual big brother, Hilary will scream so much her lungs'll burst (which would be so heavenly for me, though there is a possibility that she'll die… but that's slightly good as well…), Max and Ray will give me a small lecture but will smile afterwards, Kenny will give me a lecture (minus the smile) and Daichi won't give a damn just as long as he gets to beat me in a battle before I die…

Then they'll all find me here, with Kai and the moment will be ruined; totally. No getting it back…

That makes me wonder… would Kai be upset if that happened? Does he like being this close to me?

Of course he does… he wouldn't allow me to use his lap as a pillow if he didn't like being close to me; which I'm glad.

And (ya, I'm on a roll here) I realise another thing…

Being with Kai, I have time to think. With Maxie it's all smiles and laughing and running around, Ray… well, we don't _really_ talk that much. I go to him for advice, really. Hilary, Kenny, Hiro and Daichi… don't get me started…

But with Kai, I can think for as long as I want and maybe say things that are on my mind (well… minus _some_ things), then he'd either ignore or say something riddle-y like which would make sense after a while… Heh, now that I look back on the things he's said; I love them. But at the time, I reckon I was tearing my hair out in stress, trying to figure out what in the nine hells he was talking about; I mean, he could've been talking about some multi-coloured, multi-headed cat he came across in a snowy Sahara Desert and we wouldn't have known it by the way he was phrasing it!

I open my eyes again slowly and once again realise that I've been smiling for quite a while; the look that Kai's giving me is once again unreadable…

"Just thinking, Kai." I say, answering his un-spoken question.

"Twice in one day… my, my, aren't you the lucky one?" came the sarcastic reply.

I pout. "That. Hurt."

"Your think or my comment?"

I playfully punch him in the upper arm (which was pretty difficultbecause, to me, he's upside down) and he sways slightly. A thought hits me.

"Hey Kai?" He looks down at me. How to phrase this…? "Why're you chewing grass? I mean it can't be sanitary."

He just stares at me, an eyebrow raised as if to say 'what-the-hell?'.

Ooookay, that was a smart thing to say… but… hehehe, yours truly has an idea… an evil idea… this will be _fun_…

* * *

A/N- sorry again, but writers block is stopping me. O and the fact that all these cliff hangers will keep you reading and I want that to happen cos I like writing this fic. O well, bai, bai and stay…tuned? Hell no, this is a fic, not an episode… though if I owned Beyblade it would be…

Disclaimer (MAH FIRST DISCLAMIER) –Demi-goddess doesn't own beyblade, cos ifshe did, Tyson and Kai would b a couple and so wud Ray and Bryan (soz if u dun like that couple, but I do…) and there wud b loads of (Oliver appears and covers authoress' mouth to stop rude words from sprouting out)

Oliver: there'd be loads more Yaoi. No, she didn't mean THAT. Now review.


	7. Tongue

This will be _fun_…

Slowly and quietly I reach into my pocket and wrap my fingers around the cool metal of the lighter. I pull it out, flip the lid carefully and hold it up to the tip of the grass in Kai's mouth. I pull the trigger and flames catch onto the stem, slowly smoking away.

Kai opens one eye and, with his forefinger and thumb, puts out the small fire (without I single wince, may I add… well, he does have a freakin' phoenix for a bit beast…). I think he raises an eyebrow at me, but I can't see, cos I'm rolling around on the grass, laughing like a maniac.

"Y-You… You sm-smoked weed, Kai! Ahaha! You're a-a druggie! Hahaha!"

My laughter subsides and I look up at him. I lie there on my front, kinda next to him, and continue smiling. He lazily plucks the burnt grass out of his mouth and flicks it away.

"Since when do you smoke?"

"I don't smoke." I reply. "I just like burning things…"

"Namely me."

"Namely y- hey, no! It was just funny, ya know? I mean, I said it was unsanitary but so's drugs so I had to stop you."

"Hn."

Well, at least I got him to stop chewing that stupid grass…

I sigh. "Oh come on, Kai!" I sit up and crawl over, putting a hand across him on to the ground next to him and the other on his upper arm. "It was just a joke, man!"

"Tyson, everything's a joke to you." He points out.

I grin. "Well, that's me! Always looking on the bright side of life!"

I feel my grin fade slowly as I realise _just how near our faces are. _This… can't be… I know I said I hoped this wasn't a dream… well, I just lost hope, cos this _has_ to be a dream. I mean, even if he doesn't…you know… kiss me… I'd be happy in a way, cos he's never been this close…

I suddenly feel his hot breath on my cheek and I feel like I'm gunna faint; seriously! My eyes flickered close and his lips ghost over mine. Ok, if I die right now… I'll be so totally fucked off with God. I mean, taking me away from this moment! Really!

Anyway, back to this heavenly moment…

I can feel he's uncertain. I mean, it's radiating off him… the way he's hesitating and how uneven his breathing is. But heck, I'm uncertain…

Our lips connect fully and I feel like I'm in paradise. If someone told me a few days ago that Kai Hiwatari (_THE_ KAI HIWATARI) would kiss me, I'd probably tell them to fuck off (as well as beat the crap outta them for getting my hopes up).

He starts moving his lips against mine in slow movements, kissing me tenderly, yet sensually. My hand moves from his arm to his neck and then moves in his hair. I feel his arms wrap around my middle, pulling me closer until I'm so close that I'm straddling him. By that time, my other hand has looped around his neck.

His tongue snakes into my mouth, searching for mine, which I meet kinda shyly; gimme a break, I've never kissed before! I know: sixteen and a kissing-virgin (not to mention the other kind of virgin…). But being beyblade champion… you don't really think of these things…

I hear myself moan and feel him smirk. Internally, I'm kinda scolding myself for giving in so easily, but I'm also content, cos in a way, I've told him that…you know… I'm enjoying it…

We pull away (much to my disappointment) and I heave a sigh, snuggling into the crook of his neck…

* * *

I feel content as I border on the boundary of sleep; you know, when you're just waking up. I try to go back to the dream I had been having, but I can't remember what it was about, so I slowly open my eyes… what? Black? Argh! I'm not blind, am I?

Wait…

I look up slowly and see slate coloured hair…

Kai!

We… and… how?

Oh ya, the hill and… well, you get it…

He looks so peaceful when he sleeps… it's kinda weird to see him like this, ya know? He's normally got a scowl on his face, or looking pissed off, or glaring, but to see him looking so calm and tranquil… it's nice…

I start to wonder… when he kissed me… does that mean that he likes me? Or did he take advantage of me…? No. Kai wouldn't do that. Even to me…

"Hey Tyson, buddy? You okay?"

I freeze. On inspection of my surroundings, I realise I'm in my room… but I don't remember coming back…

"Y-Yeah, Maxie." I stutter. "Just t-tired."

"You sure? Hilary wanted me to check on you…"

"I just wanna s-sleep, Maxie."

"Okay, Tyson. Sleep tight."

The footsteps die away and I let out a breath that I didn't realise I'd held in. I feel my muscles relax too, and I once again relax into Kai's arms… damn, sounds so… soap opera-ry. Hehe, and I'm the love crazed female… But I guess in this relationship (if there is one yet) I am the 'female'… submissive, if ya wanna be precise and Kai would be the dominant one… like he always is…

Hold a moment…

Something slimy and moist is… in my ear…

I sit up instantly, jamming a finger in my ear to wipe the moisture away and see Kai smirking up at me, through one eye.

"That," I say, "has to be the most disgusting way of being woken up."

"One; you weren't asleep, and two; I can think of a few other times you were woken up so… disgustingly, as you put it…"

"Dude, you put your _tongue_ in my _ear_…" I point out. "How much more gross can you get?"

He shrugs and places his hands behind his head, closing his eyes. "It woke you up, though, didn't it?"

I lie back down and snuggle into his neck, wrapping my arms around his middle.

"But what if I didn't want to be woken up? What if I was comfortable?"

"Shut up and go to sleep."

"Aye, aye, cap'n. Ten four."

* * *

A/N- I have nothing to say…

Oh wait! Ya I do!

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I need feedback (even though all you lovely readers review) since this chapter took me pretty long… due to bloody writer's block… WHEN WILL IT GO?

(sob) review…


	8. Race

Sorry that I haven't updated in a while… no, I didn't forget about this fic, I just wrote myself into a corner… damn corners…

* * *

Damn captains… think they know everything… think that they can make people do what they want, even when more of those people is his boyfriend… wow, that sounds so cute…

Anyway, Kai's making us do two laps of the forest. THE WHOLE ENTIRE FOREST! TWO LAPS! And we don't even have a tournament coming up! I feel like crying, but I don't have enough energy to do that.

I have a feeling that Daichi's in front (him being the hyperactive midget he is), Ray's behind him, then it's me, and then Max's behind me. And Kai? He's probably hiding somewhere, watching us and making sure we're running…

Ooooh, Stalker-Kai… sounds naughty…

"Tyson, keep running." A gruff voice makes me lift my head. I had been leaning against an old tree to catch my breath (while thinking about things that I really shouldn't think about).

"Kaaaaiiii!" I whine. "Why're you making us run? There isn't a tournament nearby, no threat of annihilation and – WHY ME!"

Kai raises an eyebrow.

"I'm your boyfriend, Kai!" I pout, bringing up the puppy dog eyes that Max taught me.

He smirks and walks over. Upon reaching me, he leans forward...

"If," he whispers in my ear, his breath tickling my cheek making the hairs on my neck stand up, "you finish first… you'll get a… prize."

"What happens if I don't come first?" I manage to whisper.

I can literally feel him smirking. "Then the winner gets the prize… I just hope it's Ray…"

That's it. The green light is flashing! And that can mean two things: 1) GO! GO! GO! MOVE YOUR ASS, GRANGER! 2) oooh, that's it, mister, jealously has reached maximum level!

I push past him and run down the beaten track at a speed that could probably beat a cheetah on steroids…. No one, and I mean no one, is going to get that 'prize' apart from me! I mean, this 'prize' could be something gross, but the way he said it…

I grin as I spot Ray up ahead. I run past him and don't look back. Next it's Daichi. But I can't seem to get close to the bugger… hm…

"Hey Daichi!"

"Huh, WHA? How did you get so close?" He yells, upping his pace a little.

"It's called energy boost!"

"Where'd you hide the sugar, pie-brain?"

Pie brain? Why that little…

"Oh… Max has it!"

"Where is he?"

"Back there!"

He suddenly stops and I whiz past him, laughing…

"TYSON!" I hear him yell. "YOU'RE A CHEAT!"

"It's not even a race, Daichi!"

Oh, like hell it is, but I can't let Daichi win that 'prize'… I must win! Nya!

* * *

"Tyson cheated! Tyson cheated!" Daichi keeps yelling.

Damn, can't he understand that some people want to relax? I mean, the sunset on a beach is something that calms me… even when I've got a certain team captain in my mind… oh and that 'prize'…

"Daichi, that was training, not a race…" Ray tries to calm to hyper-active midget down. "And whatever Tyson did, I bet he isn't proud of it now…"

Oh, but I am proud, Ray… hehe…

I open one eye and glance at Kai. I honestly feel like drooling. The golden light is bathing him in…well… golden light… hehe… oh well, whatever; it makes him look damn well sexy… like an Adonis…

He cracks open one of his crimson eyes and looks at me, a mischievous look in his eye. Now that's something I haven't seen ever…

But my question now is… what's this prize? And when do I get it?


	9. Steam

For fucks sake! Where is this damn prize? Stupid, know-it-all, smarty-pants, Russian, Captain-man. Does he enjoy watching me writhe and get impatient…?

Come to think about it…

I think he does.

Too many times for me to name or count… or actually, I probably could name a few, but you know me, too damn lazy for my own good.

Ah well, no point in stressing now.

"Hey Tyson!" Ray calls me.

"Huh? Ya, Ray?" I call back.

He appears at my doorway without a shirt on, and I have to say that he has got a good body. No I am NOT crushing on Ray. I'm **complementing** him.

_But I bet he don't have as good a body as Kai… _Damn, I hate that side of my brain sometimes…

"Maxie and I are hitting the hot spring. Wanna join?"

I smile and literally jump off my bed. "Yeah, I'll be there in a mo." He goes. "Just don't hit it too hard!" I joke; I can hear him laughing down the hallway.

Grinning, I take off my shirt and- haha, I can just imagine all you fan girls drooling right now… anyway, let's just skip to the hot spring, shall we?

* * *

"That's nice…" Max says as he slides in.

I have to admit, it is nice and refreshing. Get me to remind Kai to train us again and then remind Ray and Max to invite me into the hot spring afterwards. Nice combo, even if I don't like the training part…

"Hey Tyson, can I ask you something?" Max asks.

"Well, you didn't really gimme a chance, did ya, Maxie." I point out.

Max pouts. Damn, I hate it when he pouts. He looks like a sad puppy dog. It's unnerving and so frustrating, especially when you're trying to have an argument with the dude.

I sigh. "Fine, what do you want to ask me?"

"How come you managed to beat both Ray and Daichi?"

"Yeah," Ray joins in, "I wanna know the same thing. What's your secret?"

Which one? Well there's many. The real one about Kai's prize… about how Kai and me kissed… oh and not forgetting the one secret where I fantasise- NOT TELLING!

"Er…"

"Come on Tyson, you can tell!" Max cheers.

But Ray's looking at me with a kinda smug look on his face. Oh he knows… he knows… he's good, I admit that, but damn neko-jin…

Ok, I gottit!

"Oh, nothing, Kai just threatened me."

"That wasn't very nice." Max says, with a frown. "Was it Ray?"

"No…" he replies, with the still smug grin on his face; luckily Max isn't looking at him anymore. "What did he threaten to do?"

Right now, I feel like strangling that cat-boy. What is he trying to do? KILL ME FROM EMBARRASSMENT?

What to say?

_Probably is trying to kill me with embarrassment…_

Time to go into 'normal-lazy-Tyson-mode'…

"Er…" I pretend to think, scratching my chin. "I can't remember…" I say, scratching the back of my head.

Maxie sweatdrops and Ray just shakes his head sadly.

"Well, I'm gonna get out. At least _I_ can remember a blonde owing me an ice cream." Ray says, looking at Max who grumbled something.

"Ha, bad luck Maxie." I say, patting him on the back. "I sympathise, I really do. Ice creams are soooo expensive."

"I know!" Max wails.

Er, actually, I was being sarcastic. But I won't tell him; he might feel bad already. They get out quite quickly… well, ok, Ray does. Max is, I think, taking his own pace. But now, I can hear Max's voice down the hallway, so Ray must've dragged him inside. With a towel, I hope…

Now, I can relax. No friends trying to make me die from embarrassment… no talking…no captain to- oh wait, no I want _him_ here. Yay, stalker-Kai! I feel like laughing at my own perverted brain… I seriously do hope that Kai can't read minds…

"Boo…" A voice whispers in my ear.

I move away quickly, a hand gripping my chest, trying to calm my heart (which I think has died… had a cardiac arrest most like). Sitting before me is the Russian himself- Kai. Sorry, I've always wanted to say that…

"K-Kai! You scared me, dude!"

He just raises an eyebrow. "You should've been expecting me." He replies, moving closer. "Did you forget about…" he leans forward to whisper in my ear, "…the prize?"

"N-No…" I feel myself shudder at his closeness, even though the temperature of the water is beyond boiling (most likely). "I didn't forget… I just wasn't expecting whatever it is… so soon…"

"What have I told you repeatedly, Tyson?" He whispers again. A shiver runs down my spine. I can't think straight. I can't talk straight. Damn brain… "Always…expect the unexpected… and after I'm done with you… everything will be expected."

**_Normal POV – oh and the lemon… teehee_**

Tyson gasped as he felt Kai straddle him. He swallowed as Kai smirked at him, the mischievous glint clear in his eyes.

The Russian leaned forward and pulled Tyson into a lip-bruising kiss, opening his mouth and moving his tongue into the Dragon's. Teasingly, he kept his tongue away from Tyson's, goading him into his own mouth where they finally met.

Tyson pulled away suddenly and gasped, closing his eyes in pure bliss as Kai began grinding his hips against the others, creating wonderful friction for both. The Phoenix leaned down and made a trail of butterfly kisses up to the others ear.

"Like it?" He whispered huskily, still continuing with his movements.

"Y-Yes…" Tyson hissed as if trying to stop from moaning. "P-Please…"

"What?"

"P-Please…"

"You want me to stop…?"

"No!" Tyson said quickly and loudly.

Kai smirked and applied more pressure to Tyson's hips with his own, loving the way his Dragon writhed and squirmed beneath him.

"What do you want, Tyson?"

"I want…" Tyson whispered back. "I-I want you… inside me… please… now."

"As you wish…" Kai murmured, one hand trailing down Tyson's side and falling between them.

The water acted as the perfect lubricant for both and the steam acted as a barrier; perfect in case anyone showed up. Kai slowly pushed one finger inside his Dragon, but stopped when Tyson hissed in slight pain.

"Shhh," Kai soothed, kissing his neck, "relax… the pain will go…"

He felt Tyson nod and he moved the finger in and out; soon, Tyson was pushing down against the intrusion, trying to pull it in further… one finger became two… two became three… and finally, three became four. Kai could feel that Tyson was tight; he was truly hoping tha he wouldn't hurt his Dragon.

"Ready?"

Tyson nodded, numbly. "Now…"

Kai nodded too and pulled his fingers away, placing his erection where the fingers had been seconds ago. He slowly inched in, kissing Tyson's neck to stop himself from moaning and to try and distract Tyson from the pain. When he felt the Japanese boy rub his back as a sign to move, he did so.

Slow movements at first, before leading up to faster, yet controlled, thrusts. He soon had his lover moaning and moving himself to meet each thrust. Soon, both came, moaning out each other's names, before resting against one another, panting.

Kai pulled out slowly and slid out of Tyson's lap, sitting to the side and pulled Tyson to him. The Dragon cuddled into the Phoenix's chest, breathing heavily.

**_End Lemon_**

"Thank you…" He whispered.

Kai smiled and lifted Tyson's chin with a finger. He brought him in for a tender kiss as a kind of _'You're Welcome'_ and smiled softly afterwards.

"…For everything…" Was the final whisper…

**_The Next Morning- Tyson POV_**

"Tyson! Get your big fat bum out of bed!"

So surprised by this shout, I have fallen out of bed. And let me tell you something: falling at least a meter onto hard, wooden flooring in nothing but boxers kills. I'll probably have a bruise later… my poor backside… but, involuntarily, I appear to have obeyed the voice; my 'big fat bum' is out of bed.

A shadow is cast over me and I look up to meet crimson eyes and scruffy grey hair. I smile bashfully and take the hand that Kai holds out, hoisting me up. I crawl back onto the bed to cuddle up to-

"Tyson!"

Oh for fucks sake! Won't that stupid witch leave me alone? I want to carry on cuddling Kai! Or rather, 'start' cuddling Kai.

"Don't make me come in there!"

I frown as the warmth leaves me. Opening my eyes, I see that Kai's gone and he's by the door. He opens it and I can bet that he's raising an eyebrow and looking rather grumpy.

"Er, hi Kai…"

"There's no training today so you can leave us alone." He replies coldly and shuts the door.

I grin, my eyes closed once again. I feel the bedsprings go down as he crawls back onto the mattress and up to me. He lies down and wraps his arms around me, pulling me closer.

"That's better…" I whisper.

"Much…" he agrees.

And I realise.

The love I have for Kai is no longer painful…

Looks like this painful love is finished…

* * *

A/N- the end… (sigh) the end… (cries) This is the second totally-Yaoi fic I've done and I'm proud of it… I have nothing more to say apart from…

Until we meet again!

_**Demi-goddess – Queen of OCs**_


End file.
